


(boy's) in trouble with the law

by TrialsAndErrors



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (I like what i like okay??), Coercion, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, all characters included in this are above the age of 18, and need a non-problematic ending, it's a fantasy but you don't know that until chapter 2, read chapter 2 if you want to break the illusion, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrialsAndErrors/pseuds/TrialsAndErrors
Summary: Billy and Steve are in trouble with the law.Billy's mouthing off.Hopper makes him apologize for it, to both him and Steve - but not with words.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 90





	1. Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, because who would read through this trash for me? XD
> 
> Also, heed the tags, people.

The Blazer was silent. None of the three occupants of the car spoke a word to each other as they made their way back to Hawkins. Hopper was fuming in the driver’s seat, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white, and in the backseat sat two sullen teenagers with their hands cuffed behind them, refusing to look at each other.

Naturally, the silence didn’t last.

“Hop –“

“Shut up.”

“But Hop –“

“No, _Mr. Harrington_ ,” said Hopper, pointedly. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you.”

“Yeah Harrington,” said the other occupant of the backseat, under his breath. “Shut up.”

Hopper closed his eyes briefly. “That goes for you as well, Mr. Hargrove. _Especially_ for you, considering the state of Mr. Harrington’s face.” He glanced at them through the rearview mirror. Steve Harrington was looking back through a puffy eye that was already darkening, and Billy Hargrove was glaring at him. None of them said anything for a while.

It didn’t last long.

“It’s not like we were doing anything illegal.”

Instead of futilely demanding silence, Hopper huffed out a dry laugh. “I find the two of you fighting each other on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, apparently after driving out there for that exact purpose – I’m the Chief, Mr. Hargrove, you don’t get to tell me what’s illegal or not.”

“How is it any of your business what we were doing? We weren’t even in town!”

Hopper’s eyes narrowed in warning and he glanced back over his shoulder. “You are citizens of the town, which makes you my business.” Hargrove opened his mouth to speak, but Hopper continued, “Especially when I find you straddling Mr. Harrington and trying to beat his face into the ground. That black eye of his is _definitely_ my business.”

“He deserved it, the stupid fuck.”

“Excuse me?” Hopper said at the same time as Steve piped up:

“What the hell, man?”

“You heard me,” Hargrove said, apparently to Harrington. “I’ve told you before to plant your goddamn feet, and if you don’t listen to good advice you deserve to eat dirt.”

There was a scuffle from the backseat as Steve was apparently trying to get at Hargrove, even with his hands behind his back. Hargrove was laughing and bringing up a leg to kick at the other boy, and Hopper tightened his grip on the steering wheel, jaw tight. Then he stepped on the breaks.

The car slid on the gravel and the momentum threw the two boys forward in their seats until their seatbelts stopped them. The Blazer hadn’t even lurched to a stop before Hopper turned around and leaned over his seat, giving the both of them the best glare he could manage. “Both of you, shut up right now. You’re both in big trouble, and this is not doing you any favors.”

For a second none of them spoke, but then Steve said, “What’s gonna happen now?”

Hopper took a deep breath through his nose. “We’re gonna get _you_ –“ He nodded at Steve, “– checked out at the hospital, to make sure that you don’t have a concussion –“

“His head is too thick for that,” Hargrove muttered. Hopper threw him a warning look but otherwise ignored the comment.

“– and then we’ll all drive down to the station, where you’ll have the pleasure of giving your statements. And then, depending on your answers, you’ll either spend a night in jail to cool off, or I’ll call your parents to come pick you up. Have _them_ deal with you.”

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes, apparently not impressed. “Good luck getting a hold of them …”

But Hargrove’s eyes widened, and he started protesting. “That’s not fair, we weren’t doing anything wrong!”

Steve protested before Hopper could get a word out. “Dude, are you kidding me? You beat me up!”

“Of course I did, you’re a fucking sissy! You know what was gonna happen but you showed up anyway, that’s hardly my fault!”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“And you’re a rich boy with absent parents, boo-fucking-hoo, who cares? Fuck you, Harrington.”

“Hey!” Hopper yelled from the front. “Be quiet. Last warning.”

But Hargrove was on a roll now, turning his glare at Hopper once again. “Or what? You’re gonna call our parents? You’re gonna do that _anyway_. Fuck you too, man!”

Hopper went very still. “What?”

Hargrove leaned forward in his seat, as far as he could, and spat, “Fuck you, _pig_!”

Hopper was out of the car in a heartbeat, stalking around it and ripping open the door to the passenger’s seat in no time. Tipping the seat forward and reaching in, he unbuckled Hargrove’s seatbelt and dragged him out of the car by a grip on his bicep which was hard enough to bruise. Once the boy had stumbled out on the gravel, Hopper slammed him up against the car, held him there with an arm across the chest, and got real close.

“What. Did you just say. To me.”

The boy was leaning his head back as if to keep himself as far from Hopper as he could, nostrils flaring. He then licked his lips and swallowed before speaking, with a voice that was almost a whisper.

“What are you gonna do, huh? Big, bad Chief of Police. You gonna beat me up?” He grinned, even though Hopper could feel him trembling. “That’s nothing new. You think you’re scary? You don’t scare me, _pig_.”

_Slap._

Hargrove’s head snapped to the side at the force of the blow while Hopper readjusted his grip to press him harder against the Blazer, his forearm against the boy’s throat. Hargrove closed his eyes and grimaced even as he tried to squirm away – the cuffs scratching the car’s paint behind him – and Hopper put a knee between his legs to keep him still.

“I don’t give a fuck if I scare you or not,” he growled. “But I _am_ the Chief of Police, like you said, and I don’t take kindly to people disrespecting that position. So you’re going to apologize –“

“Fuck y–“ The boy was cut off with a wince as Hopper applied more pressure on his throat and pushed his knee harder against him.

Hopper stilled, then, glancing down and then back up at Hargrove’s reddening face. Reddening because of lack of air or something else? Hopper leaned back somewhat, loosening his grip with a considering look on his face.

“You’re going to apologize to me for what you just said,” he repeated.

“Or what?”

Hopper actually smiled at that. “Or I’m going to keep you overnight in a cell, and I’ll call your father in the morning. I’ll make sure to tell him _exactly_ what’s happened, and how much it’s going to cost him to get your car back. Judging from your reaction just now, I’m guessing you want to avoid that.” He removed his forearm from the boy’s throat but kept his knee in place. “So why don’t you just do the right thing for once, and say you’re sorry.”

Hargrove’s eye twitched and he ground out between gritted teeth, “I ain’t saying shit.”

That only made Hopper’s smile widen. “No one’s asking you to _speak_ , boy.”

He watched as Hargrove’s eyebrows knotted in confusion before pressing his knee harder against his crotch, where the boy was on his way to getting hard.

“I couldn’t help but notice your little _situation_ ,” Hopper said, ignoring the way Hargrove drew a sharp breath. “And that made me think that maybe there’s a better way for you to apologize to me, using that big mouth of yours.”

Hargrove swallowed. “Fuck you,” he said, but it was weak.

“Not quite,” Hopper said and took a step back, putting a hand on Hargrove’s shoulder. “But you’re getting closer.” And then he shoved the boy to his knees in the gravel, back against the car. Hargrove winced when his knees hit the ground and twisted to get away, but Hopper fisted his hand in the hair on top of his head and held him still.

“What’s going on?” came Steve’s voice from inside the car, and Hopper peered through the glass to give him a pointed look.

“Mr. Hargrove is about to apologize to me for disrespecting the badge. And if you know what’s good for you, Mr. Harrington, you’ll keep your mouth shut while he does it.”

Steve’s eyes were big and he looked like he wanted to speak, but eventually he shut his mouth and nodded, and Hopper could turn his attention back to the boy at his feet.

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re gonna suck my dick to show me how sorry you are, and if you do a good enough job of it –“ He leaned in next to Hargrove’s ear and whispered, “– I won’t tell daddy dearest that his son got a hardon while he was being arrested.”

That drew a sharp breath out of the boy, who stared at Hopper with wide, too bright eyes. Hopper let go of his hair, only to be able to unzip his pants and get his cock out, already half-hard. Hargrove backed up, seemingly instinctively, but as his back was already to the car there was nowhere for him to go.

Hopper held on to the roof of the car with one hand and put the sole of his shoe to Hargrove’s crotch, pressing down – and got to watch the boy’s eyes flutter shut for a second. “If you’re _really_ nice about it, I might even let you come.”

Then he used his other hand to guide his cock to Hargrove’s lips.

“Get to work.”

There was a long pause during which Hargrove just stared at the dick in front of him, lips pressed closely shut and giving a shake of his head. But only for a moment. Then he muttered, “Fuck you” under his breath, squared his shoulders, took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for battle, and took the tip of Hopper’s cock into his mouth – without looking up once.

Hopper smiled. “‘Atta boy. Now show me what you can do.”

Either Hargrove was inexperienced, or it was nerves, because it took him a while to get into it. He slowly inched forward, seemingly afraid to let his lips touch skin, and pulled back as soon as he could. Hopper tutted disappointedly. “You’re not being very convincing, kid. You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

This time, he helped Hargrove by pushing forward, harshly, until he hit the back of his throat. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he gagged, but Hopper stayed there for a second until the boy started moving his tongue – in desperation, maybe, to get enough air.

“There we go,” Hopper said.

He eased back, and Hargrove twisted his head to the side, coughing and gagging. Hopper let him, and even pushed his shoe against his crotch again as a reward. When Hargrove was done coughing, he glanced up at Hopper’s face, but quickly looked down again and opened his mouth. Humming approvingly, Hopper carded his fingers through the boy’s blonde locks to keep him steady, and let him take point.

Hesitantly at first, and then with more determination, the boy started bobbing his head on Hopper’s – now fully hard – cock. He dragged his tongue along the underside of it and worked his lips as he went.

“That’s right,” Hopper murmured, not taking his eyes off him. “Show me how sorry you are.”

Hargrove seemed to take it as a challenge, because he pulled back a bit, hollowed out his cheeks and _sucked_. Hopper let out a curse and braced himself against the roof of the car. He couldn’t help thrusting forward a bit in response, and Hargrove’s resulting choking made Hopper groan. Tightening his grip in the boy’s hair, he started fucking his mouth to prompt more of those sounds. Hargrove, on his knees on the ground with his back to the car, arms cuffed behind him, could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut and take it.

It wasn’t long before Hopper’s thrusts started getting faster and more sloppy. With a grunt, he pressed himself forward – almost crushing Hargrove against the Blazer – and tensed up as he came. Hargrove was choking around him and making a mewling sound at the back of his throat, but Hopper didn’t move until he’s stopped coming inside of the boy’s mouth. When he finally pulled out and stepped away, Hargrove wasted no time bending forward, hacking and coughing, spitting cum and saliva onto the ground in front of him. Even after he was able to breathe again – deep gulping breaths – he didn’t straighten up, and kept his head down while letting his hair hide his face.

Hopper, breathing heavily while tucking himself away, took another step forward and grabbed at Hargrove’s hair, twisting his head up. At the sight of his face, he grinned.

Hargrove was a mess. His face was covered in tears and spit and snot, and there was cum running down his chin from his mouth. His dark lashes were clumped together, and he was flushed and still panting.

“Now there’s a face of someone who’s sorry for what they said,” Hopper chuckled. Hargrove didn’t reply.

Movement through the window made Hopper look up sharply, and notice the way Steve was squirming in his seat. When he saw Hopper looking, he quickly turned away and tried to twist his body, but Hopper had already seen. He traced an almost gentle thumb across Hargrove’s cheek, wiping away the tears, before he nodded to the interior of the car.

“However, I do believe you owe Mr. Harrington an apology, too.” Both the boys’ heads shot up at this. “You _did_ beat him up.” Letting out a laugh as how two sets of wide eyes were staring at him, Hopper reached down and roughly pulled Hargrove to his feet. He swayed a bit and would have stumbled, had Hopper not pushed him up against the car again – although more to support than to intimidate this time around. He reached down and palmed Hargrove’s erection roughly, making Hargrove whine and fold in on himself, leaning his head against Hopper’s shoulder, seemingly without conscious thought.

“If you’re as good for him as you were for me, I’ll let you come,” Hopper whispered in his ear before putting his arm around the boy and closing the door to the passenger seat. They made their way to the other side of the car, Hargrove stumbling a bit as he walked.

Opening the door on the driver’s side and pulling the seat forward revealed Steve, still strapped into place with his seatbelt, hands behind his back and visibly straining against his jeans. He looked embarrassed, and looked away – face flushed and biting his lip.

“Hmm, seems like you boys have something in common after all,” Hopper said and nodded pointedly at Steve’s crotch, while reaching down and rubbing Hargrove’s dick through his jeans, making him whimper. Steve looked up at the sound, and once he saw the state of the other boy, his mouth fell open and he stared openly. Hargrove, who’d been so defiant ten minutes ago, didn’t say a word. So Hopper spoke for him:

“Mr. Hargrove is _really sorry_ _he hit you, Steve_.” He gave Hargrove a little shake. “Aren’t you?”

Hargrove still didn’t speak, or even look up – he stubbornly kept his face averted from the both of them. Sighing, Hopper grabbed at his hair again and twisted his face up so he was facing Steve.

“He is going to apologize to you now,” Hopper said, and reached in awkwardly to pop the button and unzip Steve’s jeans one-handedly, while still holding on to Hargrove. Steve jumped and gave a little yelp when Hopper freed his cock, but Hopper leaned back out of the car when he was done, and only gave an appreciative nod.

“Nice,” he said before turning to Hargrove. “Now, Steve is obviously going to need a _big_ apology.” Positioning himself behind the blonde boy, he slotted a knee in between his legs and lifted, putting his foot halfway inside the car and making Hargrove straddle his thigh. Hargrove groaned, but seemed to be unable to resist grinding against Hoppers leg a little, making Hopper laugh.

“Say sorry first, and then you can get off.” And with that, he grabbed the locks at the back of the boy’s head and guided him forward and down, at Steve’s dick.

“Wait, I don’t know if –“ Steve said and pushed himself back as far as he could. At that angle, and with Hopper standing mostly outside the car, leaning in, Hargrove didn’t quite reach. Hopper only raised his eyebrows.

“Scoot down, Mr. Harrington.”

“I don’t –“

“Scoot _down_ , Steve.”

Steve licked his lips and looked at Hargrove. Whatever he saw there made his dick twitch, and eventually he gave a jerky nod. He sank down in his seat, awkwardly positioning himself under Hargrove’s head, which Hopper still held in place by his hair. Hargrove tried to jerk back when Steve’s dick nudged his face, but Hopper wouldn’t allow it.

“Now,” Hopper said and jiggled his leg a little, eliciting a moan from the boy. “Open up.”

And Hargrove did, if the look on Steve’s face was any indication. Biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, Steve drew a breath and held it until Hopper gently chided:

“Mr. Harrington. It’s not polite to ignore someone trying to apologize. Open your eyes.” And with that, he pushed down on Hargrove’s head, causing him to tense up and make a wet gagging sound. But Steve’s eyes shot open, and he stared down at Hargrove as if he couldn’t believe this was happening. Smiling, Hopper pulled Hargrove up by his hair, allowing him to draw breath before he pushed him down again.

“Oh my god,” Steve murmured as Hopper continued to guide Hargrove up and down on Steve’s cock.

The sounds they both made were filthy. Hargrove was choking and gagging and gasping, and he was simultaneously flexing and un-flexing his fingers behind his back, straining against the handcuffs, and pressing his crotch against Hopper’s leg, seeking friction. Harrington was straining too, and seemed to fight against the urge to thrust up, letting a litany of “oh god, oh my god, oh god” spill from his lips.

When there were more sounds than actual words coming out of his mouth and he was starting to thrust up despite himself, Hopper pushed Hargrove down as hard as he could and wouldn’t let any of them move, despite the gagging and the soft curses.

“Face or mouth, Mr. Harrington?”

Steve made a desperate sound and stared at him as if he’d been speaking Greek. “Wh– What?”

“ _Face_ …” Hopper said and nodded toward where he was struggling to hold a squirming Hargrove still, “… or _mouth_.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Steve hissed. Hargrove was getting desperate now, kicking out with his legs in an attempt to free himself, and Hopper had to hold him down with both hands. “Face.”

Hopper pulled Hargrove up and listened to him draw a wet breath around Steve’s cock, before bobbing him up and down a couple of more time. That was all that was needed before Steve tensed up and threw his head back as he came. Hopper pulled Hargrove off him completely, and watched as a full-body shudder went through Steve as he – no doubt – painted Hargrove’s face with his cum.

In the end, Hopper pulled Hargrove back by his shoulders, being mindful so he wouldn’t hit his head on the side of the car, and let him off his thigh. He guided him out of the car completely and pushed him up against the side of it, admiring the way he looked.

He was absolutely wrecked. In addition to the mess that Hopper had caused, there was now cum on his face and in his hair, some of it running down into one of his eyes. He was dazed and watching Hopper through barely-open eyes, with his mouth open and still breathing heavily.

Holding him up, Hopper bent down and asked through the open door:

“Do you accept his apology?”

Harrington, almost as much of a mess as Hargrove, slumped over in his seat with cum on his shirt and pants, blinked lazily. “What?” Then, apparently having heard but taking a moment to process it, he nodded. “Uh, yeah. Yeah of course. Yeah.”

Returning his attention to Hargrove, Hopper patted him on the cheek twice before taking a hold of his chin, giving it a little shake. “Well done, Mr. Hargrove. Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He wiped his hand on Hargrove’s shirt and grinned. “Speaking of hard …” He slotted his knee back in between Hargrove’s legs, mirroring their earlier position. “Go crazy, kid.”

Hargrove didn’t have to be told twice. He started rutting up against Hopper’s leg, making all kinds of desperate noises while he did it. Having thrown all sense of pride out the window, he was humping Hopper’s leg like a dog. His jeans were tight and it couldn’t have been easy to get a good angle, but in the end his thrusts became erratic until he let out a series of gasps and collapsed against Hopper’s chest. Hopper held him up when his legs folded under him, making the older man chuckle.

“There you go.”

When Hargrove could stand up again, Hopper reached inside the backseat and released Steve’s seatbelt and told him to scoot over. Steve awkwardly moved to the other seat, dick still out and hands behind his back, and Hopper helped Hargrove into the seat Steve had just occupied. Then he folded the driver’s seat back, got back behind the wheel, closed the door and started the car.

The Blazer was silent as they got back out on the road. None of the three occupants of the car spoke a word to each other as they made their way back to Hawkins. Hopper was smiling to himself in the driver’s seat, occasionally glancing at the two dazed teenagers in the back, with their hands handcuffed behind them, still refusing to look at each other.


	2. Illusion break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... aaand break.

Naturally, the silence didn’t last, and Steve was the first one to speak. “Billy, are you okay?”

Billy blinked slowly, then his lips turned up at the corners. “Yeah. More than okay. Wow.” His voice was gravelly, and he had to clear his throat before getting the words out.

Hopper spoke up from the front. “Was that rough enough for you?”

Billy gave a hoarse laugh. “Yeah. The hair pulling was a nice touch. I’m pretty sure my knees are bruised, though.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“I do. Gonna have bruises on my wrists too from these cuffs.”

“Shit, do you want me to take them off? I’ll pull over –“

“No, no,” Billy said just as Steve said, “That can wait,” making Hopper smile softly at the both of them. He turned his attention to Steve in the rearview mirror. “Do we need to get that eye checked out?”

“Nah,” Steve said. “It barely hurts. Billy was holding back on me.”

“Don’t wanna damage such a pretty face _too_ much, Harrington.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet.”

Billy made a lazy kissy-face at Steve, face still full of spit and cum. Steve laughed, and then looked down at himself.

“Shit, I liked this shirt.”

“There’s this thing called a washing machine, you know?” Billy teased. “You might have heard of it?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I will, as soon as I get out of these cuffs.”

Hopper cleared his throat and frowned at them through the mirror. “That reminds me … my car is all scratched up now because of you, Billy.”

Billy smiled sweetly. “You shouldn’t have cuffed me and pushed me up against it, then.”

“Totally worth a few scratches,” Steve commented silently.

Hopper was quiet for a couple of seconds, before acquiescing. “Fine.”

Billy slumped down in his seat and smacked his lips. “Man, I need a shower.”

“Me too.” Steve met Hopper’s eyes in the mirror and grinned before turning back to Billy. “Do you want company?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really like the aestethics of Billy choking on cock ...


End file.
